A Morning Together
by OOCentral
Summary: NarutoxHinata, Oneshot! Their little morning together, will make this oneshot a little story if the R&R are outstanding!


I awoke as usual to the blinding light coming through my bedroom window. The thin-sheeted drapes were not doing a good job keeping the light from waking its master, but nonetheless it didn't matter, I was use to such an awakening. Today was going to be a good day I could feel it in my bones. I turned onto my side, my body still a bit paralyzed from the hours of comforting sleep I had from the night before. There before me was the first reason I knew it was going to be just one of those days where everything will fall into place.

I took the time to appreciate her sleeping form. I started by admiring her from the bottom up. Her silky white legs gently tucked together took my breath away, it took me a while to look elsewhere but eventually I was able to carry on. I traced her body with my eyes and met the rest of her curves making me crave for more of her. Her silk nightgown rubbed against my bare skin and made me want to draw her closer to me, and yet I somehow managed to refuse this unearthly desire and instead just kept admiring her. Although she had said no words, taken no actions, not even looked at me, I was under her spell. After a few minutes I had arrived at the place that had first captured my heart that one night so long ago. Her face laid softly on the pillow, she had one arm hiding beneath it while the other gently wrapped around my waist. Several loose black hairs blocked my view and I felt an urgent need to brush them aside, and so I did. I tucked some behind her free ear and the ones who were not so obedient, I held them in place with my hand lightly pressed upon her cheek as I took a good look at her face. Her red lips although motionless had an overwhelming feeling that it was calling for me, and once again I let my feelings direct me. I leaned my head forward and quickly pecked her on those luring lips, not entirely satisfied I proceeded to place yet another on her forehead. Moving back to my original position I exasperated a satisfying sigh, I was beyond content.

My recent actions seem to have caused an interruption in her sleep, as her eyes slowly began to flutter open. Her light purple eyes met with my crystal blues and without saying a word we both smiled. She moved her loose hand and slid it sleekly on my cheek stopping half way she unexpectedly moved forward and kissed me although unexpected it was far from unwanted. I returned the gesture with enthusiasm and afterwards we both laid in bed staring at one another, not saying anything as to not spoil the moment.

Reality eventually sunk in and it seemed obvious that eventually we would have to get up from our safe haven. We shared a few quick kisses and regretfully got out of bed. I watched her get out of bed first as she adjusted the shoulder straps to her nightgown, the creases unfolded and it slid down and covered some of her more attractive features. She turned her face slightly, showing me only a side profile of her beautiful face, and gave a seductive look while wiggling her index finger as it lured me to her and the bathroom. Of course I followed.

I stepped out of the bathroom first and proceeded to get changed. Shortly after she followed me out with a white towel still wrapped around her body, the water from our shower together still dampened her hair and if she were to do her seductive look of hers, then I don't think we would ever leave this room today.

She cautiously approached me from behind, trying not to get my attention, although futile. I pretended not to suspect her of anything and when she was within my grasp I grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed. I started tickling her, filling the room with her angelic laughter. As she struggled to free herself from my fiendish onslaught she accidentally undid her towel, I paused and took yet another look at her only to say what was on my mind, "You're beautiful Hinata" her hair laid spread on the bed and her eyes looked directly at mine as she replied "Thank you Naruto-kun". I leaned down and kissed her softly on those lustful lips.

After an extensive period of time, the two finally vacated the room and proceeded to the kitchen located beneath their room for some breakfast. Naruto picked the weekend newspapers from outside and shut the door behind him as he came back in. Passing through the dining room to get to the kitchen he dropped the newspapers on the table and rejoined his wife to be. Their relationship had been going strong for three years, and it was only a couple weeks ago that they had moved in together, and only last night when Naruto had asked her that very important question, to which the answer was clearly written on her left hand. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata' petite waist and snuggled closely at her neck. Hinata let out a few pleasurable moans and it just excited Naruto that much more.

The phone rang causing Naruto to look up but he refused to let go of his fiancée. A few rings passed and eventually the answering machine took their place as it asked the caller to leave a message, to which the other side promptly hung up. Naruto turned back to Hinata since their little interruption was silenced, and gently rubbed against Hinata' neck placing several kisses each one causing Hinata to lose concentration in her cooking. It wasn't long before the sweet scent was replaced with a burning smell.

"Ah! Look at what you did Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she playfully slapped Naruto's wrist with the spatula. Naruto responded with an equal sense of playfulness as he winced momentarily in pain.

"Don't blame me for you terrible cooking" Naruto stated jokingly causing Hinata to pout and inflict yet another painless slap upon his wrist. Naruto responded with a quick peck on Hinata' cheek as he whispered into her ear "Forgive me?" The voice echoed through her ear and his breath brushed against her face sent overwhelming feelings throughout her body as she began to feel weak in her knees. Hinata lost all her power to verbally communicate she was only able to reply with a slight nod. Naruto was happy that he was forgiven even if he knew they were only playing around and decided to reward Hinata with a kiss on the lips.

After disposing of the charcoal breakfast-to-be and preparing a new dish which turned out to be just cereal with milk they preceded to the living room. The living room was the room right next to the kitchen. It was carpeted unlike the tile covered floors of the kitchen, and the walls were recently painted white by the couple last Friday. On the day that they were painting the walls they would often have 'accidents' and paint the other slightly on some exposed skin. Not to mention it was rather fun to wash out the paint afterwards. Overall the house was pretty new and they spent some time refurnishing and decorating the household. Although most would think that it is a tedious job these two rather enjoyed it, since they were able to spend more time with one another. When the two entered the living room they cautiously placed their cold breakfast on a small rectangular table in the centre of the room and sat on the love-seat nearby.

"I wish everyday was like this…" Hinata said a bit saddened that it was already Sunday and they would both have to return to work tomorrow. She curled her legs up on the couch and leaned slightly on Naruto's chest who was already sitting down. Naruto stared down at her and gave her a nod of agreement and then gently caressed her hair as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

After consuming their breakfast the two sat quietly in the room clutching onto one another beneath a flower decorated blanket. Naruto reached out his left hand from under the blanket and picked up the remote for the television and swiftly turned off the noise-making box. Resting the remote back to where it originally was he turned his attention back to Hinata. Gently placing his forehead on hers Naruto stared deeply into her eyes as she did to him.  
"Want to go for a walk with me?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll go anywhere if it's with you" Hinata replied almost instantly. They shared a quick kiss before getting off the sofa and heading upstairs to change. Hinata started to head up first leaving Naruto behind who was a bit hesitant of letting her out of his sight as he held onto her hand as long as he could until he finally let her go. Not even a minute passed and he found himself unable to resist his strong desires and quickly followed Hinata into the master bedroom where he helped her change out of her clothes and into something more appropriate for a walk, as she did to him.

In the end helping each other change didn't seem to speed the process at all. A half hour or so later the two came down from the room that they spent the better half of the day in and walked to the front door. After slipping on their shoes they were on their way. The piercing sunlight quickly made them both squint their eyes a bit but they both quickly adjusted to the light. Hinata skipped down the steps and twirled around majestically and then stared at Naruto with excited eyes "Where are we going?"

"No place in particular, just being with you is enough. Do you have somewhere in mind?" Hinata blushed a bit at his answer.  
"Nope!" Hinata replied while practically jumping towards Naruto and wrapping her arm around his. They smiled at one another and then were on their way casually walking to and unknown destination.

A few minutes into their walk they came upon a park with children running about and building sand castles. The creaking sound of the rusted swings from the countless days it stood in the pouring rain could be heard. The playful laughter and the constant warnings issued from mothers were also a constant sound in this small paradise. The couple took a seat on a bench not too far from the main events of the playground.

They sat in silence just quietly observing the lush scenery until Hinata broke it "I can't wait until we have children of our own." She waited a bit for Naruto to say something but he never replied. After a minute of no reply Hinata retracted her statement "Sorry I didn't mean to come on so strongly it's just that…"

"I was thinking of having two… or three." Naruto finally replied shocking her that he was actually thinking of having children. "Sorry for not replying earlier you just made me really think about what they would look like."

"And what did you think of?" Hinata asked curiously.  
"Well… all I know is that I don't want a daughter."  
A puzzled look appeared on Hinata' face. "Why not?" she asked almost screaming.

"Well if she looks anything like her mother I'll have to beat the boys off with a stick every minute." Hinata pouted a bit and then playfully slapped Naruto on the chest to which he only replied with a simple chuckle. Hinata leaned on Naruto and just closed her eyes as she listened to the various noises created from the playground. Naruto stared up into the clear blue sky and wondered to himself "Who would have known that such peaceful days as this existed in this world?"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hey guys this is FUNBUMGUM! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, if you would like me to turn this oneshot into a story then feel free to demand it! I cannot wait to see all the amazing R &R!**

 **Until next time,**

 **FUNBUMGUM**


End file.
